Regret
by koswarg
Summary: [HitsuHina] Hitsugaya and Hinamori come face to face with Aizen once again. Rated for angst and character death.


How they had come to this again, he wasn't sure. Hinamori's blade was drawn, resting against his throat. She narrowed her eyes, as if in challenge.

He didn't draw his blade. Wary as he was of Aizen, he wanted Hinamori to trust him. Pulling his sword against her would hardly accomplish that.

He cursed his selfish conceit that had caused him to think she'd be safer with him than anywhere else. What an idiot he'd been. He wished he'd been able to convince her to stay at Soul Society.

"Hinamori," he began, as calmly as he could manage, "Please, don't protect him."

How had he been such a fool? He'd sworn to himself that he would help Hinamori get better, and now...well, now she was even worse.

"I won't let you hurt Aizen-sama."

And to think, he'd actually entertained the notion that she was getting better. The way she smiled at him sometimes, making his heart beat faster in his chest...it had made him hopeful. Now he wondered if it was just for show, berated himself for not looking past it, to her inner turmoil. He _knew_ it had been there, he'd just hoped that he was wrong.

She was looking straight at him, and her hand--no, her whole body--was shaking. She looked confused, but determined. Hitsugaya looked back at her, saw the tears shining in her eyes, the way she struggled to look intimidating. He saw Aizen behind her, smirking. The bastard. Hitsugaya's hands itched to wrap themselves around his throat for doing this to her.

Hinamori withdrew her blade from his neck, as if preparing to strike. Hitsugaya readied his feet, but did nothing more. He maintained eye contact with her, knowing that it was never a smart thing to take one's eyes off the enemy's movements...but Hinamori wasn't an enemy.

Hinamori's hand jerked in a flash of motion, piercing its target. Hitsugaya kept eye contact with her, wondering why it didn't hurt more. He looked down, only to see that her blade hadn't run through his stomach, like he thought it had. He looked up again, incredulous.

Beyond her, he saw Aizen stumble backwards and fall over onto his back, either unconscious or...no. He wasn't dead, he couldn't be. Not that easily.

Hinamori tore her eyes from his, collapsing onto her knees next to Aizen.

Hitsugaya crouched behind her, trying to draw her away. "Get away from him, Hinamori," he urged, tugging at her arms. Hinamori fought to maintain her position with surprising strength.

"I...I can't, S-S-Shirou-kun," she said in a weak voice, and Hitsugaya felt his heart break. She had Aizen's arm in a death-grip; Hitsugaya tried futilely to make her let go, but she didn't budge.

"I'm not leaving you here."

Hinamori looked up at him, pleading, eyes filled with tears. Hitsugaya tried to remain adamant, but he could feel his resolve breaking. It was her next word that really broke him.

"Please. Please leave."

Hitsugaya stood there, dumbfounded, unable to move. Hinamori looked away from him, back down...down at her...at her blade? Hitsugaya felt his heart leap into his throat.

"Hinamori..."

"Go," she said forcefully, still eyeing the hilt of her sword. Hitsugaya still didn't move. He knew that he could never forgive himself if something happened to her.

"I don't want to hurt you, Hitsugaya...taichou..."

Hitsugaya's hand moved to the hilt of his blade, although he knew that he wouldn't use it. He took a step back, surprised, when Hinamori stood up, as well. Her face was blank for a moment, but then she smiled. Hitsugaya felt himself relax slightly.

He was shocked when she fell against him, grabbing the front of his haori. He brought his arms up to steady her, at which point she pressed her lips against his. Hitsugaya's eyes widened in surprise, but hers were shut tight, as if she were concentrating on something.

She finally jerked away and stared at Hitsugaya, looking as if she were about to cry. Hitsugaya stared back at her, confused. He opened his mouth to say something, then froze, not being able to resist as he felt his consciousness slipping away. His last sight was Hinamori's eyes, looking so sad, so...full of regret. His last thought was that he wished he could make it all go away.

* * *

When he woke up, he found himself in a familiar bed. One of Inoue-san's, if he wasn't mistaken. He sat up quickly, flinching when his body protested. Matsumoto was sitting by the window, looking out.

"Where is Hina--"

Matsumoto cut him off with a look, shaking her head. Hitsugaya clenched his jaw and hands, kneading the blanket into his fists.

How would he ever live with himself, knowing that he'd failed Hinamori?

* * *

A/N: Sort of tragic...hope you liked it! 


End file.
